villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lisbeth Fischer
Lisbeth Fischer is the pastor of the Universal Uprising Church in Haven Point, Nevada and the main antagonist in the fourth episode of Life is Strange 2. Personality Lisbeth is shown to be an extremely selfish and stubborn woman whose religious beliefs go too far and enter extremist territory. She manipulates people for her own benefit by touting religious propaganda and very controlled language so that they do her bidding, and will never take no for an answer. She is very attached to Daniel because his power helps attract people to the Church and, in turn, makes her a lot of money due to the donations, showing her as greedy and viewing Daniel as a source of profit rather than a child to truly care for. Appearance Lisbeth is an older woman with dark brown, greying hair tied back in a braid. She wears an olive green shirt underneath a grey robe, grey pants, and brown heeled shoes, as well as a long, golden scarf around her neck. Background According to an interview found on Karen Reynolds' tablet, Lisbeth had a "powerful experience as a child" that set her on "the righteous path". After being kicked out of her previous church, Lisbeth started a community called Haven Point in Nevada which went on to become greatly successful due to her charisma and skill at influencing others via her public sermons and revivals. At some point, a member from her old church named Michael Bloom sent her a letter apologizing for asking her to leave and inviting her to visit any time she wishes. She visits a doctor in Sparks, Nevada named John Robert who prescribes her with 250 mg of antibiotics for her yeast infection and 0.5g of Atvol daily for stress and anxiety. After taking Daniel Diaz in and discovering his powers, Lisbeth interpreted his telekinesis as a gift from God and began presenting it as such to her audiences through sermons and private picnics. She cut his hair, assigned him to write passages from the Bible, and started recording a journal concerning him and his power use. On Friday, April 28, 2017, Lisbeth took a trip with Daniel to the Nevada Museum of Trains, during which she gave his name as "Daniel Fischer". She also planned to do an under-the-table adoption of Daniel, storing the required papers in her office. Episode Three - "Wastelands" Jacob briefly mentions Lisbeth at the campfire when he talks about losing his faith. He describes her as "intense" and says that people line up to listen to her. Lisbeth is also present in the family photo found in Jacob's tent. Episode Four - "Faith" Relationships Friends *Nicholas Durand - TBC *Daniel Diaz (former) - TBC Enemies *Sean Diaz - TBC *Karen Reynolds - TBC Other *Jacob Hackerman - TBC *Sarah Lee Hackerman - Sarah Lee expresses a great faith in Lisbeth. Although she knows of Sarah’s illness, Lisbeth refused to provide medical assistance for her since she believed that Sarah would be cured by prayers, and did not need any medicine. Once Jacob and Sean sneak into Lisbeth’s house, Jacob will successfully retrieve Sarah Lee’s medical file from Lisbeth’s office, which inside it revealed that she is in fact suffering from pneumonia. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Several photographs are hung on the wall of Lisbeth's living room. One of these photos depicts her alongside what appears to be older versions of the boys in another photograph which can be found the Universal Uprising Church. *Lisbeth owns books including "Miracles - Where do they come from, what do they mean?" by Steve Ellison and "Confide and convince, 15 steps to a good speech". *Lisbeth keeps a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in her bedside desk, indicating that she smokes. Gallery Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Female Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator